


Bookends

by ThePuellaKnightofSpace



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuellaKnightofSpace/pseuds/ThePuellaKnightofSpace
Summary: "Kill me if you must... but do it as yourself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend by an artwork that she showed me. Hope you enjoy!

"Kill me if you want..."

Kamui looked up at their best friend. Their best friend who was supposed to be dead. They had watched Azura pass from this life, yet here she stood, much like Takumi had at Castle Shisaragi. The dark aura, everything. Yet even so, Kamui could tell there was still a little bit of Azura still in there, if the tears being shed were any indication. Even as Azua pinned them to the ground by the neck, poised to strike. 

Everything Kamui still had in them was for these words. The same ones that had snapped them out of their murderous grief after their mother's death. The same ones Azura herself had once said. Now maybe, just maybe, they would have the same effect on her. 

Maybe Kamui could snap Azura out of this possession, maybe they could save her, where they had failed to save Takumi. There was still a chance.

While guilt over their siblings ate at Kamui, they hadn't known them for long. Azura, they knew. Azura, they trusted. If they couldn't save Azura, the guilt and shame would eat them alive. The dragonstone burned bright by them. It would be so easy to end this now, just grab it and transform into the dragon form so familiar to them. But no, they had to end this without violence, much like how Azura had saved them with just words and her song. Kamui couldn't sing, this was a well-known fact. Even if they could sing, they didn't have the special song.

All they have is hope. Hope that they can save one person. Hope that whatever took Takumi won't take Azura as well. So, even if it costs Kamui their life, it was worth it. _I'm sorry Xander, everyone, but I have to do this. I have to save her. There were so many others I couldn't save. I have to save her._

Kamui could no longer tell if the tears being shed were theirs or Azura's. They meshed in a mix of heartache and grief. _I'm so sorry Azura. You never deserved this. You deserve to be at peace with Ryoma, Takumi, and Mother._ Kamui let get of the Yato as they reached up to Azura, to wipe away the tears. They could feel time passing only through their calming heartbeat. If death would come, and it would give Azura peace, they were okay with that.

They wiped the tears from Azura's eyes. This was their best friend, the one who should be their enemy by the actions she was taking, by the deadly aura she was excuding. But this was Azura. Despite everything, Kamui still trusted her. After all, Azura hadn't killed them yet. Even as the pressure on their throat increased, they would still trust her.

As Kamui's breathing became harder, the dragonstone blazed once more, before dulling. Kamui refused to transform. Not to attack Azura again. They had done that once, and they still regretted that action. No, if Kamui was to die, they wanted it to be in their human state of mind. After dropping their hands from Azura's face, they took the spear, and guided it to their heart.

"Just do it as yourself. If it's you, I'll accept death with joy."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the artwork: https://scontent-sjc2-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/c0.42.400.400/14063287_1732481950336707_1860486521_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTMxOTU3NzA0ODM4MTc3Nzc5MQ%3D%3D.2.c


End file.
